


【盾冬】以愛成家

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 育兒博主Bucky和他的神秘老公之間的戀愛故事。我什麼都沒有時，我還有你。





	1. Chapter 1

做了母親之後，感興趣的東西和購物車裡的項目有了天翻地覆的差別。口水兜巾取代了絲巾，兒童雨靴取代了高跟鞋，就連追蹤的粉絲頁也從時尚旅遊轉向兒童教育。  
Alina Maier看了眼時鐘，又看了眼正坐在地毯上和爸爸玩得高興的小女兒，趕緊抓住難得的空檔打開筆記型電腦，連上了Facebook。

時間剛好，粉絲頁「Buck & Lion」的管理者，暱稱Bucky的知名育兒博主今天的直播才正要開始。  
Alina調整了下自己的位置，興高采烈的等著Bucky開始本月份團購清單的說明，她看了眼直播觀賞人數，與她一起在電腦前等待Bucky的還有將近五萬人，這人數只是日常的數字，固定跟隨Bucky當月推薦，有一大部分跟Alina一樣是他的死忠粉絲。

 

說Bucky是FB上最紅的知名育兒博主，也許有點名過其實，但他肯定不是無名小卒，他走紅時，育兒相關的粉絲團裡，沒有任何一個博主是男性omega。一來是因為男性omega人數本來就較少，歷史上長期被隱藏與壓抑使得他們聲勢更弱，即使到了法律上地位和alpha、beta都無差異的現代，男性omega也習慣於低調，不太和外人分享他們懷孕育兒的歷程。Bucky作為第一個男性omega育兒博主，開啟了男性omega參與到「育兒」這項長期為女性所佔據的領域中的風潮，他鼓勵了更多男性omega訴說自己在育兒過程中遇到的辛酸與甜蜜，將自己既為人父也為人母的心路歷程分享給更多人知道。  
Bucky的走紅除了因為性別，當然也因為銷售商品的眼光，以及個性和臉蛋。

 

社群網站的興起讓「曝光在大眾面前」這件事變得更簡單，但真正成名的困難度倒是沒有降低。Bucky初期只是一個分享育兒心得，記錄男性omega遇到的生育困境的普通博主，有一小群男性粉絲，還有偶然路過跟他討論育兒難題的女性。直到某天他放了一個短影片，是他兒子第一次走路的紀錄，意外曝光了他自己的長相。  
Bucky綁了一個小小的馬尾在腦後，略帶嬰兒肥的圓圓臉頰使得他氣質顯得溫柔，但五官裡最搶眼的還是一雙大眼睛，對著兒子說話時流露出的笑意讓人移不開目光。影片放出沒多久，隨即造成一小股轟動，在育兒圈內一傳十十傳百，Bucky的粉絲人數急速上升，和他的互動越來越頻繁，他發的文章有越來越多人評論，他使用的東西也有人詢問購買，他的名氣就這樣傳開了。

 

據Bucky日常發文和直播中透露的，他和他丈夫都是紐約人，但現在他們一家三口並不住在美國，而是因為丈夫的工作關係住在英國倫敦，他介紹的商品也以英國本地的品牌為主。  
關於Bucky和他丈夫的愛情故事，「Buck & Lion」的死忠粉絲又能津津樂道好久。

Bucky一直都暱稱他丈夫為「小獅子」，「Buck & Lion」中的Lion指的即是他。「Lion」至今仍未曾在Bucky的粉絲頁中曝光，即使是在Bucky談起兩人戀愛史的長篇專訪中，也只以背影出鏡。照片中的「Lion」一頭深金色短髮，寬肩窄腰的標準身材與大長腿，比Bucky還高出半個頭的身高，讓很多人紛紛猜測他是電影明星或是知名模特，所以不能曝光身份。  
照片據說是在他們位於郊區的牧場拍攝的，「Lion」摟著Bucky的腰，微微側過頭讓Bucky吻在他臉頰，拍攝角度讓人看不到「Lion」的表情，但從兩人毫無縫隙的親密，以及Bucky笑得露出酒窩的側臉、眼底無限甜蜜眷戀的神情，可以清楚確認這是一對深愛彼此的神仙眷侶。

 

「我們是青梅竹馬，我很小就認識他了。」Bucky在訪問裡聊起自己的愛情故事時，他的小獅子據說就坐在旁邊握著他的手。  
「我們很年輕就結婚了，是同年紀的同伴剛要上大學的年紀，我20歲，他才19。」Bucky露出頑皮的笑意說：「我當時就吵著要跟他綁定，我爸媽不同意，因為我們兩個年紀都還太小，他家又很窮，而且家裡只剩他一個人，他爸媽都過世了。我爸媽覺得我肯定會吃苦。為了打消我的荒謬念頭，我媽也很荒謬地開始給我介紹alpha，覺得我只是因為看的人太少才會認定他。然後我更荒謬，我說服他帶我私奔，而且一下子就跑到隔著大西洋彼岸的倫敦。」

 

當我們什麼都沒有的時候，那麼艱辛的歲月，竟也能成為如今值得再三回味的甘甜記憶。  
Bucky一邊抬眼看他的小獅子，一邊回想起他們剛結婚的日子。


	2. Chapter 2

房子又在漏水了。  
Bucky站在梯子前，猶豫著要不要搬梯子去處理天花板上那個正在滴水的小孔。他一直都很怕爬這種梯子，家裡如果有需要爬到高處的事情，向來都是Steve處理的，他站在底下都巴不得用全身的力氣穩住梯子，每次Steve安全地從梯子上下來時，Bucky的手都已經握紅了。

 

這是他們搬到倫敦後住的第三棟房子，一年換一間屋子的頻率說頻繁也不算頻繁，反正總有原因讓合約無法持續，Bucky不太在意，他只要能跟Steve在一起，住茅草屋也無所謂。

『我不會讓你住茅草屋的，Buck。』Steve一邊擦地板一邊回答他，Bucky鼓起臉頰：「這只是一句情話，Rogers。」  
『我知道，但我還是要強調。』Steve抬起頭望向他，招了招手要他過來自己身邊，Bucky放下手裡提著的空水桶走了過去，Steve移開抓著髒抹布的手，只抬起頭，親了Bucky的下巴，仰望著他，嘆了口氣：『我好想讓你住在城堡裡，或是有大大草原的莊園。』  
「我幹嘛要住城堡裡？就我們兩個人住，我要找你還要打電話嗎？」Bucky笑起來，揉了揉Steve的金髮：「我覺得這種小房子就很好，我在哪個角落都能看到你。」  
『馬上就是三個人了。』Steve提醒，彎起唇角，眼神落在Bucky現在還不明顯的小腹上，Bucky咬住下唇，輕輕點了下頭。

他還不太習慣生命裡要再加入一個人這件事。

 

他們是三年前來到倫敦的，Bucky瞞著爸媽偷偷申請了倫敦的學校，跟著要來念藝術管理的Steve一起過來。他爸媽當然為這件事非常不高興，揚言不會給他一毛錢，他在倫敦的學費和生活費要自行處理。他們在倫敦租的第一間房是Steve遠親家裡的舊屋子，位在一個正在等待都更拆遷的區域，房租極低，只是房子很糟生活環境也很糟。他和Steve有一小筆高中時打工存下來的存款，然而要在所有消費都高昂的倫敦生活，那一小筆錢只撐得了兩個月，要再繳學費幾乎是不可能，房租能省則省。  
第一個租屋處讓Steve一踏進屋子就大皺眉頭，屋子已經很久沒人住了，也完全沒有修繕，少數的家具破破爛爛，沙發看起來隨時會垮。Bucky偷偷用手摸了一下只剩三隻腳的餐桌，不意外地摸了一手灰，而且還有奇怪的黏稠感。

「這間房子，只是需要好好打掃一下啦，其他看起來都還好。」Bucky開口，試著找出這間屋子的優點：「至少地板上沒有破洞，天花板也挺完整的。家具什麼的，我們可以從網路上買到很便宜的二手家具，那些都可以慢慢來，我們先打掃環境就好，好不好？Steve？」  
Steve回頭看他，Bucky挑了下眉，露出一個小小的笑容，用乾淨的那隻手牽住Steve的手：「怎麼了？」  
『……沒什麼。我們先看一圈屋子裡有什麼，再一起出去買？』Steve提議，Bucky很快的同意了。

 

他知道Steve對租屋處的糟糕環境頗有微詞，但是他沒有說出更多抱怨的話，就讓Bucky鬆了一口氣。他最害怕那些Steve曾經警告過他的事情成真時，Steve又會陷入沮喪中，認為自己把Bucky帶離美國是錯的。  
可是明明是他不顧一切的想要跟著Steve，比起一切可能會遇到的困境，和Steve分離兩地才是Bucky內心最大的恐懼。

『我怕你沒辦法習慣那種生活。』Steve對整張臉都埋在毛巾裡的Bucky說，他剛剛穿過這條下著大雨的街跑到Steve家裡，告訴Steve他錄取了一間倫敦的大學，可以跟他一起到英國去了。  
「我一直都跟你在一起，我也沒有任何不習慣啊。」Bucky從毛巾裡探出頭來，焦急地試著說服Steve：「我才不是那種嬌生慣養的富家少爺，你能過的生活我也可以！」  
『Bucky⋯⋯』Steve又嘆氣，望著Bucky微紅的雙眼，難得的詞窮了。  
Bucky伸出雙手，環抱住Steve的腰，臉埋進他的胸口：「我們綁定吧，然後結婚好嗎？我要跟著那個布魯克林的男孩，別丟下我。」  
Steve沈默了很久，只是輕輕吻著Bucky的髮頂，Bucky一動也不動地摟著他，直到Steve終於說了好。

 

也許就是因為夠年輕，才能這麼天真又瘋狂。Bucky不確定假如他的孩子跟他當年一樣衝動，自己會不會放手讓他們去承擔自己的人生。  
也許他只是擔憂，這世界上沒有第二個Steve Rogers。

我的幸福都來自於你啊。

 

在倫敦的第一夜，他們還算幸運的是，在附近超市的大拍賣裡搶到了一張雙人床墊，至少能供他們夜裡安眠。

Bucky從背後抱住Steve，臉頰輕蹭他的脊椎：「Steve。」  
『嗯？』Steve翻過身來，把自己身上的棉被又給Bucky拉過去一點，確認他整個人都包在被裡。他們屋裡沒有冷氣，還好倫敦的夏夜挺涼爽，微風從窗戶的縫隙裡鑽進來，屋內溫度並不高，Steve反而擔心Bucky夜裏吹了風會感冒，細心地把他裹進棉被裡。  
「好奇怪，睡在這普通到不能更普通的床墊上，在一間空空蕩蕩的屋子裡，我卻快樂得像要飛起來。」Bucky抬頭看著戀人俊美的五官，手指在他臉頰上輕點：「我愛你，我好愛你啊⋯⋯」  
『你真是個傻瓜。』Steve垂首輕吻Bucky的鼻尖：『睡吧，我保證這是我們最困難的日子，以後都會好的。』

「你還沒說你愛我。」Bucky又說，Steve把他抱得更緊。  
『我愛你，永遠比你更多。』


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 並不是第一次懷孕就順利有了寶寶，本章請慎入。

解決了住房問題，緊跟著的就是工作問題。  
拿著學生簽證只能做兼職工作，一週工作時數不能超過20小時，Steve在市區附有畫廊的書店打工，Bucky則是在超級市場負責清點貨物和上架。

剛開學時還一片兵荒馬亂，Steve主修藝術經紀與管理，Bucky則主修翻譯和俄語，兩人修習的科目都很重，幾乎沒有什麼適應期，立刻被接踵而來的報告與作業淹沒。他們盡量把工作排在平日晚上，留出假日的相處時間，這也導致他們平日幾乎沒有休閒時間，連睡眠時間也被壓到最低。早上6點起床，凌晨1點才終於能爬回床墊上，給也才剛要入睡的伴侶一個簡單的晚安吻。  
雖然又累又忙，但對Steve而言，這是人生第一段明確知道自己正在朝夢想前進的日子，身邊還有心愛的人朝夕相伴。即使生活很拮据，但每一分錢都花在構築夢想的框架上，未來的輪廓逐漸從迷霧中顯現出來，當下一切辛苦都變得可以忍受。而對Bucky來說，讀的東西自己喜歡，雖然沒有熱愛到足以支持他熬過繁重的課業而不覺其倦，至少也不會成為痛苦的來源；他真正的快樂來自和Steve共築家庭的渴望已經如此真實的成為生活，他走在這間小屋的每一刻、替Steve熱好的晚餐、書桌兼餐桌的大桌上兩人凌亂的書本、舊床墊上並排的枕頭⋯⋯每一個瑣碎的片段都是拼圖的一部分，組合起來就是戀愛。

而離他們討論過的家庭，還差一小塊。

 

『我不想讓你還在唸書就懷孕，想想這樣你會多累！』Steve很早就提過反對，他認為兩人現在的生活已經把壓力值拉到最高了，如果再加上一個孩子，無論是經濟上還是體力上都無法承擔，同時作為一個懷孕的omega，Bucky需要更多的休息和更充足的營養，Steve擔心他們現在的環境無法做到這一點，甚至為Bucky的孕期增加更多的危險因素。  
「嗯⋯⋯」Bucky輕聲應答，卻沒有抬頭看Steve，只是握著湯匙攪拌牛奶杯裡的麥片。他知道Steve的考量有道理，卻還是感到莫名的失望。  
Steve伸手握住Bucky的手腕，另一隻手輕抬起他的下巴：『Bucky⋯⋯怎麼了？』  
「沒什麼，我知道你說的話有道理，我只是⋯⋯我也不知道。」Bucky嘆了口氣，往Steve肩膀靠去：「我可能太急了，急著想要⋯⋯想要一切。我知道我們不用那麼急的，可是還是⋯⋯」他沒再說話，只是抱住Steve的腰，試圖平復心裡焦慮的情緒：「好像少了什麼步驟，現在的生活就會不那麼穩固一樣。」  
『我愛你，Bucky，我想我不可能再像愛你這樣愛任何人了。』Steve溫柔地說，吻著Bucky的臉頰：『我想像裡的人生一直都只有你，從很久很久以前就是。所以我知道的，因為我也會害怕。』

『太痛苦我也害怕，太幸福我也害怕，跟你有關的所有事，任何風吹草動我都害怕。我在這種恐懼中過了很長的日子，直到有天我終於鼓起勇氣告訴自己沒什麼好怕的，因為你說你愛我，要跟我到天涯海角。』Steve手指輕劃過Bucky眼眶下方，說：『你讓我好安心，你知道嗎？是我的錯，我沒有讓你在第一時刻也跟我一樣安心，但請你相信我，你是⋯⋯你已經是我人生所有規劃的前提，為什麼要害怕不穩固？你就是我的生活本身啊！只要你跟我在一起，只要你也愛我⋯⋯』  
Bucky仰起頭，讓Steve的吻一下又一下的落在唇瓣，彎起唇角一次又一次重複已經說過無數次，卻怎麼說也不會厭倦的愛語。

 

即使兩人已經達成共識，生活也慢慢步上正軌。但原先正要穩定的日子，很快就因為一個意外而暫時中止了。  
Steve接到的電話是Bucky親自打來的，電話中Bucky聲音很輕，但Steve聽清Bucky要他去的地方之後，一下子慌得手足無措。  
他趕到急診室時，Bucky正躺在床上休息。

一見到Steve，Bucky眼淚就掉下來了。

 

『嘿，寶貝，沒事的。』Steve伸手把Bucky往懷中帶，一下下輕撫他的背脊，卻止不住Bucky的淚水。  
「我直到寶寶走了才知道⋯⋯」Bucky哽咽著說：「他是不是覺得我一點也不關心他，所以⋯⋯」  
『當然不是，Bucky，不是這樣的。』Steve捧起Bucky的臉頰，心疼地親吻他紅腫的雙眼：『我太不小心了，我沒有發現你身體的變化，我應該照顧好你的⋯⋯』

 

Bucky是在工作時因為不正常的大量出血而送急診的，醫師檢查後確認這是早期流產。早期胚胎並不穩定，自然流產並不是罕見情況，然而對Bucky打擊最大的是，他那麼期待的孩子，就這樣悄無聲息地來了又走，他卻無知無覺。  
Steve同樣有深重的內疚感，作為綁定的alpha，理應要能感受到自己的omega的發情期和生理週期，但近日被成山的期中報告壓得連一天的睡眠時間都只剩下三四個小時，Steve完全無法分神去想Bucky的發情期怎麼慢了那麼多。而Bucky的疲倦程度也不小於Steve，加上他沒有經驗，身邊也沒有可以請教的人，意外就這麼發生了。

早期流產對懷孕的omega生理和心理都是傷害，需要一段時間的休息，Bucky跟Steve討論過後，認為超市的倉儲工作常常需要搬重物，他現在的身體狀況無法負擔，或許該另尋他職。回診時醫師替Bucky做的檢查，告誡Bucky他是早期流產的危險群，也再度證明了Bucky在挑選工作和日常生活上需格外小心。  
「不過男性Omega這種狀況比女性稍微多一些，不用太擔心，我有很多病人比你狀況還嚴重，現在都有好幾個孩子了。」醫師語氣輕鬆地安慰他，卻無法完全消除Bucky的沮喪心情。

 

Steve牽著Bucky的手走出醫院，帶他去買了他最喜歡的巧克力藍莓乳酪蛋糕，又去他們最愛的餐廳吃了一頓大餐，Bucky看起來心情稍微好了一些，雖然仍是鬱鬱寡歡，但會對Steve的逗哄露出淺淺的微笑了。  
『我們以後還會有寶寶的，嗯？』回到家後，Steve抱著Bucky，再三地和他保證，Bucky靠在他懷裡，聽著他的心跳，輕輕點頭。

 

窗外開始下起淅淅瀝瀝的小雨，Bucky閉上眼睛，試著不再去想那些令他難受的念頭。  
人生還會有多少場雨呢？他無從預測。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人的湖區之旅，Steve鼓勵Bucky跟大眾分享作為一個男性omega的生育生活。

為了讓Bucky開心起來，Steve努力排開了班，空出一個週末，趁著期中考後週四的課有一週放假，規劃了四天三夜的行程，帶Bucky到湖區去玩。  
Bucky辭去了超市的倉儲工作後，還沒找到下一個工作，除了上課和唸書的時間以外，空閑了許多。週四早上他們背上背包，搭上了往湖區的長途巴士。  
他們坐在巴士上比較靠後的位置，也許是平日往湖區的旅客並不多，車上的乘客稀稀落落，他們前後和旁邊都沒有人，倒是給兩人留出了一方稍有隱私的空間。

入秋後的英國氣溫急速下降，Bucky帶著大衣，在車上剛好能當成小毯子蓋著。他把大衣反穿，裹緊了自己，朝Steve靠過去。  
Steve微微側身，讓Bucky能枕著他胸口，伸手摸了摸Bucky的臉頰，輕吻了下他的額頭：『冷嗎？』  
「不會，車上的空調溫度剛好。」巴士駛上了高速公路，Bucky一邊看著窗外一望無際的田野風光，一邊亂七八糟的跟Steve聊天，沒有邏輯也沒有順序，小小聲地說著那些他心裡當下想的話。

 

Steve很愛Bucky跟他亂七八糟的說話，他們從小跟彼此說話到大，太習慣另一個人的說話模式和思考邏輯，不需說完一整句，也能知道對方要表達的意思。在別人聽起來凌亂又無意義的單字組合，在彼此耳裡都是清楚能理解的完整對話。然而現在Bucky只有在完全放鬆的時候會這樣講話，大多是睡前，窩在Steve懷中，沙啞帶著睡意的嗓音亂說一些沒有前因後果的斷句。

『傻小鹿又在嘟囔什麼呢？』有時候Steve會故意這樣逗Bucky，假裝聽不懂，捏著他圓潤的的臉頰咬他的嘴唇，被窩底下的Bucky用腳背輕踢他的小腿，不滿地說他是壞獅子。  
『壞獅子也是你養出來的。』Steve總是用這句話反駁，惹得Bucky更生氣，瞪大了眼睛指責他推卸責任。Steve一邊笑著一邊把Bucky抱緊，臉頰埋進他的頸側，親吻他信息素香氣最濃的那處肌膚。

 

「omega父親和寶寶，沒有人寫。」在車子駛過一條小河後，Bucky突然說了這麽一句話。Steve知道Bucky最近花了很多時間在閱讀男性omega的生育相關資料，包括書籍和網路資訊，他會突然這麼說，大概是因為搜尋的過程遇到了不少挫折。

作為第一性別為男性的群體中，極少一部分具有生育能力的少數族群，曾經長期的被忽略與遮掩，直到本世紀初，男性omega的生理議題才稍微算是浮出檯面，進入大眾的視野，但男性omega的生育依然諱莫如深。時至今日，即使關於男性omega的生育，已經不再是科學界刻意繞過的話題，相關的學說與實證研究，在醫學資訊庫裡面逐漸被系統化的建立起來，可是對沒有醫療背景的大眾而言，討論與分享仍然困難重重。  
社群網站的興起，使得資訊的流通更為便利，然而那些被忽視的議題，至今還是沒有因此得到應有的關注。在一個又一個懷孕與育兒相關的粉絲頁和部落格裡翻找資訊的Bucky，發現資訊最豐富的是人口最多的女性beta和生育能力最強的女性omega，連生育能力極低、傳統上不負生育責任的女性alpha，也有屬於她們的一方園地。而一樣有相關困難需要解決，且因為在分化前和沒有生育能力的男性alpha、男性beta更為親近，關於生育的知識極為薄弱，更需要群體支援的男性omega，卻只能單打獨鬥。

『你想自己寫嗎？』Steve輕撈起Bucky耳側的頭髮，用拇指和食指輕撫。在失去寶寶後，可能是為了想換個心情，Bucky剪短了頭髮，現在的髮長已經不及肩了，但也沒有像Steve的頭髮那麼短，Steve仍然可以來來回回的把Bucky散落在耳際的髮絲塞回耳後或是撩起來親吻，樂此不疲。  
「⋯⋯沒有寶寶。」Bucky沈默了幾秒，小聲回答。  
『如果你希望跟大家分享，這也是一個很重要的經歷。即使這不是快樂的事情，我們每一次回想，都依然心痛。』Steve一手繞過Bucky的腰摟著他，另一手和他十指交扣，溫柔而堅定地說：『也許你還沒辦法跟別人說起這件事，你也可以試著寫下來，為你自己，Bucky，你知道文字的力量，不是嗎？』

 

湖區一如他們所期待的，景色秀麗而遼闊，在一天中不同的時段，都因為光影的變化而有不同的美景。  
他們住在一棟典雅的鄉村小屋，主人是一對中年夫婦，親切又和氣，給他們一間能看到遠方湖泊的房間，從窗戶望出去是一片山青水綠，晴光瀲豔。  
Steve和Bucky每天都在搭公車，穿梭在湖區的鄉野小路上，遇到喜歡的景點就跳下來走上一段路，甚至一直走到森林裡，在高聳的大樹圍繞出的小空地上野餐。輕鬆的時間安排、每天都有小驚喜的旅程，豐富的三餐，讓Bucky的心情漸漸明亮起來。  
開心的笑容回到Bucky臉上，對Steve來說是這趟旅行最大的收穫。

『你知道我多愛你嗎⋯⋯我的Bucky，你是最重要的啊⋯⋯』  
旅行的最後一天，Steve抱著Bucky坐在湖邊看夕陽，Bucky睡著了，Steve想讓他小睡一會兒再喚醒他。他輕吻Bucky的耳朵，喃喃自語地說。  
夢中的Bucky若有所覺，微微彎起了嘴角。

 

在湖區的幾天，Bucky一直想著Steve鼓勵他的那些話。他真的試了好多種方法，努力要堅強起來，還是不時會在半夜被噩夢驚醒，淚水濕透了Steve胸口。Steve每次都會跟他一起醒來，緊緊抱著他、親吻他，說很多很多話安慰他，撐著他比自己重很多的眼皮，犧牲他本來就所剩無幾的睡眠時間陪伴他，從來沒有一絲不耐。  
他不能讓這件哀傷的事徘徊不去，把兩個人都拖垮。也許是時候嘗試一個療傷的新方法，無論效果如何，就算只能轉移注意力都好。

 

Bucky在他們回到倫敦的那個晚上，在網路上建立了一個新的部落格，把他這幾天斷斷續續記在紙上的文字，梳理成文章發表。  
在給部落格取名時，Bucky想了想，輸入了「Bucky & Lion」。

我和我心愛的小獅子。  
我們家。


	5. Chapter 5

寒假開始時，Steve的親戚通知他，房子拆遷的日期迫近，他們必須快點找下一個落腳處。

他們很幸運的在前一對情侶房客租約到期時找到了那間房子，位在一間專門租給學生的公寓三樓。兩房一廳的屋子裡有完整的傢俱，室內乾淨整齊，還有一個典雅的壁爐，非常適合兩個人的小家庭。屋主是個和藹的老先生，老先生只跟他們談了幾句就決定把房子租給他們。  
「你們讓我想到我自己年輕時，」老先生滿是皺紋的臉龐露出一個頑皮的笑容，拍拍兩人的肩膀：「好好珍惜有彼此的時光，即使到你們像我這樣老，有一個人不得不先離去時，留下來的那個人依然會覺得自己是幸福的。」

 

失去第一個寶寶讓Steve更加注意Bucky的身體狀況，在醫師的指示下，Bucky換了可以調整他生育激素水平的另一種抑制劑，副作用比較小，激素水平如果能慢慢調回正常數值，未來懷孕亦較為容易。Steve除了alpha抑制劑外，也十分注意的使用著保險套，甚至在家中各處都放上一盒，不定時檢查存量。

「我很久沒有享受過你的東西從我身體裡流出來的感覺了耶。」Bucky的手平放在Steve小腹上，緩慢而輕柔地往上移，一路摸到肌肉硬實的胸部。如果在他們剛認識的時候——不，即使是七年前，告訴他Steve會在青春期分化成alpha，然後一路抽高，骨架長開，足以承擔一定強度的健身訓練，長到現在這強壯挺拔的模樣，還比他高上半個頭，Bucky也不敢相信。所以他後來好愛摸Steve結實的肌肉，尤其是線條分明的腹肌和胸肌，這對他來說不僅是新鮮的體驗，也是代表著Steve身體狀況真的變好了，不需要他再擔心受怕著他心愛的男孩隨時會被病魔帶走。「你不想念嗎，Stevie⋯⋯」  
『別用這種話誘惑我，Bucky Barnes。』Steve閉著眼睛，抓住Bucky在他身上到處作亂的手，手指扣進Bucky的指間：『我不會拿你的身體做賭注，你也別想。』  
Bucky竊笑著，挪了挪身體朝Steve更貼近，Steve睜眼，抬起手臂把人撈進懷中。

「我們還有一年才畢業。」Bucky摟住Steve的腰嘆了口氣：「好久喔。」  
『時間過得很快的，忙起來更快。』Steve說，想起下週開學後就是大學的最後一年，還沒開學他就已經收到教授和助教們雪片般飛來的電子郵件，提醒他接下來這一年要被畢業壓力追著跑的日子，馬上就要展開了。

 

或許是忙碌的時光真的過得特別快，也或許是因為忙碌，生活成為一條固定的直線，只在那幾個特定的點來回穿梭，一回頭才發現自己已經走過了那麼遠。  
畢業典禮後，Steve和Bucky依然不能空閑。他們住了一年多的房子，因為他們的畢業而即將到期。

他們在這個可愛的屋子度過了大學生活，即將離開的兩人滿是不捨，但也知道以這屋子的條件而言，這低廉的房租是給學生的特別優惠，Steve和Bucky也希望下一組像他們當時一樣錦囊羞澀，為了找到一間堪住的屋子都焦頭爛額的大學生，能盡快安定下來。  
老先生給了他們很寬鬆的期間找下一個住處，Steve打工了兩年的藝廊書店，合夥人之一這半年開始帶著Steve參與展覽，培養他布展的經驗，畢業後他轉為全職，會繼續在原先的老闆手下工作；Bucky從大二開始接翻譯的案件，他熟悉英文、俄文、德文與西班牙文，處理案子大致游刃有餘，又能在家工作。兩人找的房子以靠近Steve上班的地點，交通便利、生活機能好的區域為主，因為可預期的工作收入大幅增長，自然比學生時期寬鬆許多，找房相較剛到倫敦時簡單了，七月底他們已經打包好了所有家當，八月的第一天就可以住進新家。

 

搬家前一晚，Steve和Bucky一起巡過整間屋子。老先生已經跟他們核對過，每一個角落都維持著他們搬進來時的樣子，兩人則是要最後確保自己沒有遺漏掉什麼。

 

最後一次躺在這張帶給他們很多美好回憶的大床上，Steve吻著Bucky的唇，解開他的睡衣，笑著咬他的脖子：『寶貝，你又開始越來越香了⋯⋯』  
「嗯，快要發情期了吧⋯⋯」Bucky摟著Steve的脖子，小腿彎上來蹭著他的腰：『好想要你，快點⋯⋯』  
「發情期」三個字撞進Steve的腦海，Steve突然停下動作，抬起頭看Bucky，Bucky不明所以地問：「怎麼了？」  
『不對，今天是七月三十一日，你發情期通常在月中啊？』Steve撐起身，忽然嚴肅的神情讓Bucky也惶恐起來：「所以⋯⋯所以我？我不懂你的意思⋯⋯Steve？」

『早上藥局開門我就去幫你買驗孕棒，明天你別搬什麼重的行李，我來就好。』Steve緩下語氣，安撫地親吻Bucky的唇：『沒事的，我們只要小心點，在確認你的身體狀況之前不要冒險，不會有事的。』  
「可是我們一直都很認真避孕，我還在想⋯⋯還在想過幾天要跟你討論這件事，我⋯⋯」前一次的經驗讓Bucky變得很不安，拼命回想過去幾天有沒有做什麼會傷害到肚子裡可能已經存在的寶寶的事情，越想越覺得他做的每一件事都充滿危險，漸漸害怕起來。  
『也許就是那百分之一的機率。』Steve說，伸手把Bucky抱緊：『你身上的香氣變得這麼明顯，如果寶寶已經在了，至少他現在是安全的，別怕好嗎？』暗自慶幸著他們的生活環境已經好上許多，他輕輕拍撫著Bucky的背，柔聲說：『這次我們這麼快就發現他了，我們生活也穩定了，我們能照顧好他的，我也會照顧好你的。』

Bucky點了點頭，整個人埋進Steve胸口，努力調整自己過快的心跳。

 

他又期待又害怕，所有的好事發生前，是不是都會有一段看不清前路的慌張？  
Bucky只希望，這件好事不再是曇花一現。


	6. Chapter 6

一整晚，Bucky輾轉反側，數度被噩夢和自己也不知道的原因驚醒，身體過於僵硬讓他幾乎無法安穩入睡，糟糕的睡眠品質連帶影響到枕邊人。  
在Bucky第無數次驚醒，第四次從床上坐起來時，Steve也跟著他起身，從背後抱住他，手小心翼翼地覆蓋在他平坦的小腹上：『Bucky？』  
「我⋯⋯」Bucky也不知道自己怎麼了，惡夢總是像一張混亂的畫，披天蓋地的把人包住，迫使他陷入恐慌，卻說不出自己究竟看見了什麼。  
『你太害怕了是嗎？』Steve輕聲說，他下了床，赤著腳走出房門，沒多久就拿著一杯水和一條熱毛巾回來了。他把杯子遞給Bucky，在Bucky喝水時，用毛巾輕輕擦拭他額際的冷汗。

Bucky喝完水，Steve把杯子放在床頭櫃，摟著Bucky躺回床上，拉起被子把兩人裹在一起。他伸手梳開Bucky的髮，指尖在他後腦溫柔地輕按，Bucky閉著眼睛，睡意襲來前，他抓緊了Steve的衣角。  
Steve低頭吻著Bucky的額頭，雙手在Bucky後腰處交疊，把懷中人穩穩地圈住：『我會保護你的，別怕。』  
Steve溫柔卻有力的話語像一句定心咒，把在Bucky胸口胡鬧的負面情緒驅逐出去，他闔上眼，漸漸沈入夢鄉。

 

隔天早上，Bucky醒來時，聽見大門關上的聲音。他眨了眨眼，輕翻了身想要下床，Steve的腳步聲就從門口傳過來。  
『你醒啦？我買了早餐喔。』Steve說。

家裡平常是Bucky準備三餐，但他現在身體情況特殊，Steve不想讓他再為此勞神。他提早出門去兩個巷口外的咖啡廳買了幾個可頌麵包，又在附近的藥局買了驗孕棒。在他詢問藥師驗孕棒的使用方式時，藥師提醒他懷孕前兩週是驗不出來的，至少要到第三週，發情素降低，孕期素明顯增加，驗孕棒才能顯示出變化。  
Steve依照藥師的指導算了算Bucky可能的懷孕週期，至少還要一週才能測出來，但考慮Bucky曾經的流產和不易受孕的體質，他決定還是小心為上。

『我買了驗孕棒，但是可能現在還測不出來，要再等一到兩週。』Steve坐到床邊，吻了下Bucky的側臉：『有睡飽嗎？搬家公司還要兩個小時才來，要不要再睡一下？』  
「睡飽了⋯⋯」Bucky咬住下唇，因為聽到現在還無法驗孕的消息有些失落和無措：「還不能驗嗎？」  
『嗯，不過沒關係，我們小心些總是好的對嗎？』Steve回答，Bucky只能點點頭。

 

在懷孕與否尚未確定的日子裡，他們搬進了新家。新家初期看起來沒有什麼大問題，房東提醒過他們有個角落可能會漏水，已經修過很多次，但還是無法保證萬無一失。雖然位置在他們打算來當做Bucky工作室的角落，房間可能暫時不會用到，Steve還是考慮著先再做一次補強，然而Bucky猶豫著不希望他爬上梯子。  
「我一直很害怕那種梯子，你要爬上去，我想為你穩固著它，可是我現在不敢太施力⋯⋯」Bucky皺著眉，抬頭看著天花板：「先不要弄好不好Steve？如果真的下雨再說？」  
Steve安撫著捏了捏Bucky的手肘：『好，我們先在這裡放個小水桶，以備不時之需。如果我不在時突然下雨了，你先別進來這房間，嗯？』  
兩人達成共識後，Steve走回客廳，開始拆箱他們的家當。

 

他們的家當說多不多，但是兩個人的東西只有一個人負責整理，還是平時其實搞不太清楚家裡各式物品擺放處的Steve，工作效率明顯下滑。Bucky坐在沙發上指揮Steve，Steve東奔西跑，箱子抬起放下，忙得滿頭大汗，花了整整一天才把所有東西大致歸位。  
試著適應新家的同時，Bucky也天天算著日子，在可能的預期進入第三週後，立刻就做了驗孕。

第一次的結果是令人失望的，Steve說服他耐心再等兩週，Bucky試著緩下心情，而兩週後的結果讓他衝出了廁所，差點在客廳摔了一跤，把Steve嚇了一大跳。

 

家附近最快能排到的，有替男性omega看診的產科診所，預約後也要等上三天。Bucky每天都焦急地等待著，他惶惶然的心情一直持續到醫師檢查過後，確認他肚子中真的有一個小小生命在茁壯。  
牽著Steve的手走出診所時，Bucky覺得腳下彷彿踩著雲一樣不真實。Steve看上去一臉冷靜，但他連續錯過兩個該轉彎的路口，兩人在診所附近繞了一大圈才往回家的正確方向走去，

 

在路口等著紅綠燈時，Bucky突然伸手過來捧住Steve的臉，深深地吻了上去。

他像是要把自己的心都掏出來，所有他累積的愛意都必須傾瀉而出那樣的吻他。Bucky雙手環住Steve的脖子，舌頭糾纏著他的，在他口腔裡肆意妄為，想要巡過每一顆牙，每一個細胞那樣細緻地吻他。  
Bucky不知道他們吻過了幾次紅綠燈轉換，但等他甘心退開時，Steve的臉頰因為輕微的缺氧而泛起紅暈，下唇也被他吮得鮮紅，Bucky料想自己大概也是類似的模樣。Steve瞧著他，Bucky只是笑著撲進他懷裡，緊緊摟住愛人。

 

人行道上行人川流不息，沒幾個人把視線停留在他們身上。這一刻對整個宇宙的運行而已，不過是滄海一粟，轉瞬即逝。  
卻是他們人生中如此重要的時刻，像是有一顆新行星要誕生那樣，撼動了只有他們兩人的太陽系。


	7. Chapter 7

雖然以兩人的黏糊勁來說，要明確指出受孕日本來是一件頗有困難的事，但依他們規律而謹慎的避孕來說，會提高受孕機率的原因，大概來自一些額外的情趣。  
Bucky腦海裡立刻就出現了那個可能性最高的理由。

 

嚴格來說他和Steve並不是很熱衷於性愛玩具的情侶，扮裝遊戲和角色扮演已經是他們最常嘗試的變化，那天Bucky出於好玩，買了鹿耳朵的造型玩具搭配小鹿尾巴的肛塞。  
他也不知道這個造型會挑起Steve額外高漲的激情。

「Steve⋯⋯Stevie⋯⋯好脹，不行了，不能再進來了⋯⋯」Bucky跪在床上，頭上的鹿耳朵早就歪七扭八、搖搖欲墜，他靠雙手固定自己不要往前滑動或是癱軟在床，都已經十分勉強，更別說還要空出一隻手去調整頭飾了。  
Steve非常清楚Bucky身體需要什麼，又喜歡什麼，他一直都喜歡輕微過感的性愛，把他逼到極限的高潮，結束後的精疲力盡總能帶來無限的滿足感，所以對他這種撒嬌般的拒絕置若罔聞。他沒有把小鹿尾巴抽出來，直接挺身插入發情期中泛著水光的小穴，把那緊緻的甬道撐得比平常更開，甬道的收縮感也更加明顯，快感加速襲來，逼得他連連深呼吸。  
俯身抱住Bucky，Steve握著他的腰，貼緊了他的背部，張嘴輕咬他的耳垂，低聲說：『小鹿光溜溜地跑來挑逗獅子，不就是想讓我把他吃掉嗎？怎麼現在又不行了呢？』說話的同時他已經進到最深處，開始來回戳刺，試圖撬開緊閉的宮腔口。這是Bucky在發情期最愛又最怕的階段，腹腔深處的酸疼感和快感是並行的，他能感受到自己的身體在嘗試著接納alpha的叩關，期待著被陰莖結鎖緊和精液的灌溉。身體被打開的過程能讓omega從裡到外都失去防備，被alpha完全入駐，這過程總讓Bucky覺得既幸福又脆弱，眼淚掉個不停。  
「不要⋯⋯不給吃了⋯⋯嗯，Steve⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」Bucky仰起頭，在Steve的陰莖成功擠進宮腔，開始成結時，大聲地呻吟著抵達高潮。Steve抱著他往床鋪上躺，調整成側身的姿勢讓兩個人在成結期能較為舒適。Bucky還在哽咽著指責Steve太過分了，沒有把肛塞拔出來就直接進來。  
『怎麼能拔掉小鹿的尾巴呢？』Steve語氣故作震驚，Bucky氣得用腳跟踢他，在Steve笑出聲時咬他的手。

 

「一定是你的套套被小鹿尾巴刮出洞了。」兩人回到家後，Bucky第一句話就這麼說，他左思右想，想不出更合理的可能了。  
Steve無法反駁，因為這的確不是沒有可能。  
『下次我會小心，我會去找更堅韌的套套。』Steve語氣慎重地說，Bucky點點頭，半晌後才反應過來Steve是什麼意思。  
抓住了Bucky立刻要攻擊他的手肘，Steve大笑著把人抓進懷裡，一下又一下地吻著他的唇。

 

得知懷孕後的快樂，很快就被胎兒不穩定的狀況蒙上了一層陰影。Bucky已經盡量減少工作，生活處處小心，但懷孕第七週起，才第一次聽到寶寶的心跳，隔天Bucky就開始斷斷續續的出血。他們掛了一次急診，打了安胎針後穩定了幾天，又出現相同狀況。  
醫師指示Bucky先在家安胎，但需要至少一週的臥床休息，讓宮腔放鬆。

「你自己也要放鬆心情啊，」醫師是個白髮的老太太，態度溫柔而有威嚴：「我知道初次懷孕又有流產史會讓人比較容易緊張，但過度焦慮對胎兒沒有好處。在床上好好休息，不用完全平躺，但要坐起來的話最好是在背後墊著枕頭，讓肌肉維持放鬆狀態，胚胎才能安穩著床好嗎？」

 

Steve本來擔心Bucky又會自責，已經想好了勸解的話，但Bucky聽完醫師的話後，心情反倒是冷靜許多。回到家後Steve把他送到床上躺好，他睜著大眼睛看著Steve，握住他的手放到唇邊親吻：「我沒事的，寶寶也會沒事的。」  
『當然，只要你好好休息，一切都會好的。』Steve彎下身親了親Bucky的眼睛，按好他的被角，陪著Bucky聊天直到Bucky漸漸入睡。

 

Bucky安胎期間所有工作都暫停，家中的經濟重擔立刻落到Steve一人身上。雖然依他們向來節儉的吃穿用度，一時間不至於匱乏，但在住家附近看到一家嬰幼兒用品店招募週六的短期兼職店員時，Steve還是馬上前去應徵。  
他原先的工作剛好進入淡季，Steve的下班時間準時多了，也能每天給Bucky帶晚餐回去，坐在床邊和他一起吃飯聊天。

 

「我開始寫新的文章了。」Bucky告訴Steve，他的「Buck & Lion」網站上只有兩年前失去第一個寶寶後寫的那一篇，這兩年來雖然偶爾會有人詢問一下關於男性omega流產後的調養問題，但大部分時間都在長蜘蛛網。知道自己再度懷孕後，Bucky重翻兩年前學到的相關知識，發現兩年來，網路上給男性omega的資訊並沒有明顯增加，甚至還多出一些錯誤訊息，於是他開始動手整理他當年看過的資料，打算分享給更多人。

「我在Facebook開了一個粉絲頁，這幾天開始慢慢有人來看我的文章，留言跟我討論耶。」Bucky很開心，Steve也跟著彎起嘴角。  
『你不要太累就好。』Steve把Bucky耳邊的細髮撥開，細心地塞到他耳後。他關心的重點還是Bucky的身體，Bucky喜歡做的事只要不會傷害到他的健康，Steve樂觀其成。  
「我也不想你太累，你真的要去那家嬰兒用品店打工嗎？」Bucky有點擔心，Steve點點頭：『不會很久，只是三個月的短期打工，今年底就結束了。我可以順便學一些照顧寶寶的知識，別擔心。』

 

對現下只有彼此能作為依靠的年輕伴侶而言，生活中的任何改變都可能造成驚濤駭浪。Steve小心的掌著舵，只希望他勉力打造的這艘船，足夠經得起下一波不知何時會來襲的風雨。  
他會盡他所能的換成一艘又一艘更新更穩的大船，在風雨來襲時，咆哮的狂風跟他心上呵護的寶貝，還能隔著堅硬的玻璃艙。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky回憶相戀的開始，Steve的童年與家庭。

Steve趴在餐桌上睡著了。

臥床休養了兩週後，出血狀況停止，下床走動和輕微的室內活動都沒有造成不良影響，Bucky已經可以做一些簡單的家事，也試著少量的接較為輕鬆的工作。他把餐盤放進洗碗機後走了出來，發現Steve趴在他自己畫到一半的作品上打起了呼嚕。  
Bucky拉開一旁的椅子，在Steve身邊坐下，細看後發現是Steve為一本童書繪本畫的新封面。自從知道有寶寶之後，Bucky又大量減少工作量，Steve幾乎是抓住了所有可能的賺錢機會，除了正職工作和週六打工之外，他還從認識的出版社那裡接了畫童書繪本的兼職工作，案件量數不多，酬勞也只是普通，但Steve不願意放棄。

 

兩人相識的時候，Steve的家境並不算特別差，他的雙親是男性alpha與男性beta，兩人都是軍人。beta父親生下他之後身體狀況惡化，退役後在他們社區開了一家家庭餐館，alpha父親休假時會幫忙，Bucky和弟弟妹妹都很喜歡那間餐館，他和Steve也是在那裡認識的。  
Steve十歲前，家境雖不是大富大貴，但還稱得上平順，至少家人關係緊密，比起alpha父親是華爾街投資顧問、omega母親是婦產科醫師，一家人好幾個月都不一定會坐在一起吃頓飯的Barnes家，Rogers家一直都是Bucky心目中幸福家庭的象徵，直到Steve的alpha父親在他十歲生日前夕殉職，beta父親從此一病不起。餐館關門了，Steve與父親靠著撫恤金勉強過日子。雖然退伍軍人有額外的醫療補助，但心病只能心藥醫，失去摯愛的Mr. Rogers日漸消瘦，也許是心疼年幼的獨子而還撐著一口氣，拖了幾年，直到Steve十五歲那年的冬天，才撒手人寰。

Steve曾親口對Bucky說過，他意識到自己對Bucky的感情後，第一反應是驚慌，尤其在確認了Bucky對他有同樣的依戀之後。  
『我太愛你了，我們兩個都會活不下去的。』十六歲的Steve第一次拒絕Bucky時說了這麼一句讓Bucky莫名其妙的話，他們為此多次爭吵，直到Bucky告訴他，愛不是你說不要，就不存在的。

「你看到的、你以為你知道的，只是地面上的樹枝、甚至只是樹葉，主幹以下的根是連著心臟的啊！」Bucky抓著他的手，紅著眼眶說：「你以為砍掉幾根樹枝，樹就會死嗎？你冷靜、你厲害，怎麼不乾脆往下剖開，把心臟都絞碎算了？再來看看我是不是會因為這樣就活得比較好？」  
Steve咬著下唇，幾乎要咬出血痕了，Bucky又朝他走近幾步，望向青春期後突然抽高，導致他現在必須仰望的青梅竹馬，努力把內心悶了好久的話一口氣全說出來：「你如果真的像你所說的那麼愛我，那你也應該知道，把根扯開有多麽困難，因為它扎得多麽深⋯⋯Steve，請你⋯⋯求你，為我也勇敢一次，好不好？」

 

因為這麼艱辛的起頭，剛開始交往時Bucky還有點不安，但Steve很快讓他知道，他確實是言出必行的人，一旦許下承諾，就不會輕言放棄。

讀大學的這幾年，尤其是起初的幾個月，Bucky對生活是很茫然的。他對Steve說他不是嬌生慣養的富家子弟，但老實說他也不知道該怎麼面對拮据，索性把錢都交給十歲就開始照顧家裡的Steve，而Steve真的很神奇。  
如果依照Bucky自己挖東牆補西牆的預算規劃，他們可能是有一餐沒一餐的過，他對倫敦毫無概念，不知道去哪裡可以買到最便宜的食物和家庭用品，甚至他也不是很清楚「節省」這件事到底該從哪裡開始。然而Steve穩穩地安排他們每一餐，該吃的該喝的從來沒少，月底還會有省出的一些費用可以帶Bucky出去吃一頓飯。他們的湖區之旅之所以能說走就走，也是因為Steve一直在悄悄存一筆旅遊基金，本來就打算等下一個長假期，要帶Bucky出去玩的。

 

很久很久以前，Bucky還很小的時候，母親就曾對Bucky說過：「能和你相伴一輩子的人，一定是讓你覺得很有安全感的人，甚至是只要想起他就能平靜下來的人。」母親大概早就忘了自己說過的這句話，卻在Bucky心中生了根。  
他望著Steve的睡顏想起這句話，Bucky伸手輕撫了下Steve臉頰，在他耳邊低聲說：「Stevie⋯⋯我和寶寶都好愛你。」  
『嗯⋯⋯』Steve睡得迷迷糊糊的，彷彿聽見Bucky的聲音在耳際，下意識伸出手，在空中胡亂撈了一把，抓住了Bucky的手腕，拉到自己臉頰邊，不讓他離去。

 

Steve在母嬰用品店打工的額外好處，大概是能拿到一些試用品，知道Steve家裡有一個懷孕中的omega，老闆還會特別挑出給孕婦使用的產品讓他帶回去，托腹帶就是其中之一。

才剛滿三個月的Bucky還不太顯懷，但試用托腹帶的過程仍讓他皺起眉頭。一般來說，托腹帶是為佔懷孕人數大多數的女性設計的，男性omega在這種時候又被認為是「比較強壯」的類型而不需要使用，完全忽略大多數的男性也並沒有強悍到可以僅靠自己的脊椎，負擔額外的、從幾百公克到幾千公克的重量，長達半年以上。不是沒有男性嘗試使用托腹帶，但總是找不到合適的尺寸，尤其在最需要托腹帶的孕期末期，即使用到最大尺寸的，對很多男性omega而言還是不夠。

 

Bucky把試用心得寫在網誌上，Steve的老闆Isaac先生知道後居然相當高興。他讓Steve列印了一份給他，幾週後，有廠家送來了專為男性omega設計的托腹帶打樣，Isaac先生立刻送了Steve一組，從最小尺寸到最大尺寸，給Bucky試用，希望他能繼續把心得寫在網誌上。  
『但我不保證Bucky一定會很滿意⋯⋯』Steve有些為難的皺起眉，Isaac先生卻毫不在意：「一個勁地誇獎就太假了，對我們改良產品也沒幫助。Barnes先生感覺到什麼就寫什麼，我們需要的就是這種誠實的意見。」

 

從免費的試用品心得開始，Bucky開始收到斷斷續續的各方邀稿，也逐漸建立起一小批死忠讀者，甚至有知名的女性育兒博主過來留言，私信邀他合作。  
Bucky望著發布不到一小時就迅速冒出的幾十條評論提醒，意識到自己好像走上了一條有意思的路。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky開始學習直播互動XD

『你要睡了嗎？』

深夜時分，Steve洗完臉，走回房間時，發現臥室的燈依然昏暗，他挑了下眉，轉身走回工作室門口，問那個半小時前就答應要去睡的另一半。  
Bucky仍然在專注的打字中，聽到Steve的腳步聲，頭也不抬地說：「快了快了，我整理完最後三個問題，馬上要去睡了！」  
Steve不催他，他只是雙手抱胸靠在門口，一語不發就造成Bucky極大的壓力。他加快速度打字，工作結束後，趕緊關電腦，撐著腰站起身往門口走，撲進Steve懷裡撒嬌。Steve捏了捏Bucky的臉頰，摟著他，摸摸他已經八個月大的肚子。

 

隨著網誌的讀者數量直線上升，Bucky在Facebook開了一個粉絲團，用廠商贊助的商品舉辦一些抽獎的小活動，甚至也開始做直播，方便他和讀者即時互動。Bucky第一次開直播時的主題相當學術，他邀請了他產檢診所的藥師，也是男omega的Gary Hart先生，和他一起談談omega發情期的自我照護。  
直播的畫面是一排市面上最常用的抑制劑，還有一張教omega計算自己發情期的表格，全程Bucky和Gary都沒有出鏡，鏡頭完全聚焦於藥物和他們手邊的參考書籍，然而粉絲們對於Bucky的長相依然興趣十足。

「小鹿是很漂亮的omega吧？我覺得你家庭很幸福，羨慕。」  
「小鹿的聲音好好聽，下次直播可以露臉嗎？」  
「請問博主發情期沒有alpha的除了使用抑制劑有別的辦法嗎？」  
「求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！」  
「求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！」  
「求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！求小鹿露臉！」  
「前面可以不要刷屏嗎？這次討論的是學術性議題，博主露不露臉有差嗎？」  
「哇啊啊啊第一次買抑制劑是小獅子幫忙買的？這麼好的alpha哪裡還有？」  
「發情期小獅子記得比他清楚，他懷孕也是小獅子發現的，我要哭了⋯⋯」

 

一邊注意粉絲的留言一邊繼續直播，要從快速的刷屏中分出閒聊與認真提問，還是需要相當的專注力。一開始Bucky還不太熟練時，常常漏掉問題，只好等直播結束後再發一篇文收集大家的問題，一次直播一小時，但準備時間和回覆時間加起來，前後有時要花上四個多小時，一整個晚上都耗在電腦前了。  
Steve很堅持孕夫必須在10點半以前上床躺平，他甚至以身作則，每天10點一到，不管他工作到什麼程度，一定會開始收拾東西，準備洗臉刷牙。如果Bucky還在直播，他會一直進工作室提醒。有一次他不知道Bucky今天直播時間比較晚，直接出聲喊他：『寶貝，該睡覺了！』，這意外出現的聲音，可想而知的在Bucky粉絲群中造成轟動。

 

「我的天！剛剛那是小獅子的聲音嗎？好alpha又好溫柔啊！」  
「寶貝寶貝寶貝～❤︎❤︎」  
「求小鹿和小獅子露臉！求小鹿和小獅子露臉！求小鹿和小獅子露臉！求小鹿和小獅子露臉！」  
「小鹿好早睡啊，我的夜晚才剛開始。」  
「感覺小獅子管很嚴，連睡覺時間也管。」  
「是因為小鹿懷孕的關係嗎？小鹿說過小獅子很注意他的身體狀況。」  
「嗚嗚嗚嗚又嚴格又疼愛，我戀愛了。」  
「我只是進來學一點omega生理知識的，沒想到卻嗑起了博主和博主老公的cp。」  
「前面+1」「前面+2」「前面+3」  
「小鹿下次可以訪問小獅子嗎？我想知道要去哪裡可以找到跟他一樣好的alpha。」

 

從那次之後，Bucky禁止Steve包括聲音在內的任何一部份出現在他的粉絲團中。

「你被太多人喜歡了，我不高興。」他氣嘟嘟地說，正在幫他按摩小腿的Steve倒是好笑了起來。  
『我只是偶爾出現，他們很快就會忘記的，這有什麼好生氣的？』  
「你才不是偶爾出現，」被放在Steve大腿上的腳掌不安分地動來動去，沒在被按摩的那隻腳，腳趾在Steve大腿上劃啊劃，腳趾的主人甜甜地說：「我常常在說我家小獅子多麼多麼好。」  
『你如果少炫耀一點，他們也不會喜歡我了。』Steve把乳液放回床頭，替Bucky套上保暖的襪子。倫敦的三月還是有點冷，即使家裡開了暖氣，Steve還是會讓Bucky穿得更暖和一些。

Bucky懷孕30週起就開始出現疑似宮腔收縮的徵兆，即使用了安胎藥後情況較為穩定，但還是不足以讓Steve放下心來。他盡力注意Bucky生活的每個細節，跟醫師反覆確認注意事項，只希望寶寶能多點耐心，至少待滿37週再出來。

 

然而就在胎兒剛滿33週的隔天，Steve半夜被Bucky搖醒，他睜開沈重的眼皮，映入眼簾是Bucky皺成一團的臉，他心一沈，就聽到Bucky驚慌的聲音說：「Steve，我肚子突然好痛⋯⋯」  
Steve從床上跳起來，一手去撈床頭擺著的鑰匙，一邊在心裡向所有他能想到的神祈禱。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寶寶出生啦～

一切事情都快得不可思議，Steve用最快的速度把Bucky送到了醫院的急診處，醫師快速的檢查了Bucky的情況，一開始還是試圖用安胎劑減緩宮腔的收縮，但這次的效果不彰，產程依然迅速進展，醫師不得不告知Steve，他們需要提早迎接孩子的到來了。  
Bucky非常慌張，逐漸加劇的陣痛和寶寶未足月誕生的恐懼讓他淚水盈眶，但一旁的護理師一直叮嚀他不要浪費力氣在哭泣，寶寶現在很需要他的努力。Steve全程都握著Bucky的手給他打氣，數個小時後，他們的第一個孩子提早來到這個世界上。

『寶貝，你好辛苦，你真的好棒，』Steve低頭親吻Bucky滿是汗水與淚水的臉頰，輕聲試圖安撫他：『我愛你，我好愛你。』  
「他好小，」Bucky哽咽著說，幾乎耗盡了力氣讓他聲音低弱而沙啞：「怎麼會這樣？Steve⋯⋯」  
『沒事的，他會慢慢長大的。』Steve抽來面紙輕拭Bucky的臉頰：『我也是早產兒，你看我現在不是也長得這麼好了嗎？我們會好好照顧他的，他也會健健康康地長大的，我保證。』

 

他們為小男嬰取名為London Brooklyn Barnes-Rogers，紀念他們成長與成家的兩個重要城市。小London出生後，Steve和Bucky只看了他一眼，甚至還沒機會抱抱他，他立刻被送進了保溫箱。即使知道早產兒體型偏小，但看到兒子身長不過自己手掌大，Steve還是難掩憂心。不過這憂心被他謹慎地掩蓋在臉皮底下，在Bucky面前，他總是要展現出一副能掌握一切的穩定神態，不能讓Bucky也跟著擔心起來。  
第一天晚上，Bucky在休息的時候，醫師讓Steve到新生兒加護病房去一趟，交代他接下來小London可能會遇到的種種問題。Steve隔著窗戶看著保溫箱裡的小寶寶，身上插著呼吸管和各式各樣幫助他穩定生命跡象的醫療儀器，他得咬緊牙根才不會掉下淚來。隔天一早，Bucky甚至還不太能走動，就堅持坐著輪椅也要去看他的寶寶，Steve拗不過他，推著他去了加護病房，提心吊膽地觀察Bucky的反應，Bucky卻比他預想的堅強多了。

他一臉溫柔的看著小London，手放在保溫箱的玻璃上，低聲地給孩子打氣。熟睡中的寶寶動了動手腳，眼皮顫動著，似乎是因為聽到熟悉的聲音而有所反應，Bucky微微勾起嘴角，靜靜地注視著他。

 

Bucky在醫院只住了三天，但醫師告訴他們小London得在保溫箱至少待到足月，再觀察他的情況看是不是可以出院了，於是他們每天都得跑醫院好幾趟，盡量親自餵奶。Bucky也把這段期間內的育兒心得詳細地記錄下來，發表在粉絲團裡，引來了大量粉絲的關心。

「小鹿這麼平實冷靜的敘述，和平常溫暖又頑皮的風格很不一樣，我卻看哭了。」  
「嗚嗚嗚寶寶會平安的！小鹿和小獅子加油啊！！」  
「祝福小鹿一家～」  
「寶寶快點長高長大長壯壯！」  
「小鹿和小獅子的寶寶叫什麼呢？」  
「小兔子吧。」  
「不懂樓上的邏輯⋯⋯」  
「前面倒是給了靈感，有一種兔子叫獅子兔，小鹿的寶寶可以叫獅子鹿。」

看著粉絲們熱烈地討論起小London的暱稱，Bucky忍不住笑了出來。聽到聲音的Steve轉過頭來看他，好奇地問：『你在笑什麼？』  
「有人說London的暱稱可以叫獅子鹿。」Bucky笑著說，一邊快速地打字回應。  
Steve一臉疑惑地問：『有這種動物？』  
「沒有吧，只是因為是小鹿和小獅子的寶寶啊。」Bucky轉過身對Steve說，笑著笑著又嘆了口氣：「好想念寶寶，想趕快再去看他。」  
『明天一早就去。』Steve湊過來，親吻Bucky的側顏，不捨地輕撫著他消瘦許多的臉頰。

 

London在醫護人員細心的照顧下，一個月後就順利出院了，雖然體型還是有些瘦小，但至少已經達到足月出生的嬰兒標準。Steve和Bucky兩人真正迎來了手忙腳亂的新手爸媽時期，同時Steve的工作也有了大的進展。  
他的老闆之一Peggy Carter女士決定在倫敦為新晉的後立體派畫家Nick Vaughan舉辦一場畫展，並且指派Steve作為主策展人。這將是Steve第一場獨挑大梁的畫展，對於他本人和他的事業自然都意義重大，但也因為逐漸加重的工作量，照顧London的事有大部分都落到了Bucky身上，Steve盡量分擔半夜餵奶的工作，然而也常常心有餘而力不足——例如睡得太沉了，無論是鬧鐘還是London的哭聲都沒有辦法叫醒他的時候。

養兒方知父母恩，育兒工作的疲倦繁瑣讓Bucky越來越常想念起已經多年未曾見面的雙親。他的妹妹Rebecca即將大學畢業，寒假時曾經悄悄來倫敦拜訪他和Steve，談起雙親對離家數年的Bucky的看法，Rebecca也只是搖搖頭。  
「他們還是很忙，我只有寒暑假會跟他們見面而已，我從來就跟他們兩人都說不上話，你不在之後家裡更安靜了。」

 

回家看看的念頭在Bucky心裡逐漸萌芽，Steve策辦的畫展也即將到來。


	11. Chapter 11

雖然是早產兒，但萬幸的是London除了出生時體型瘦小之外，沒有其他併發症。在Steve和Bucky的細心照料下，滿三個月開始，London的睡眠時間穩定許多，可以順利睡過夜，不會半夜哭著討奶；四個月大的London體重和成長狀況已經趕上生長曲線，也開始嘗試翻身，對玩具發展出自己的喜好，最喜歡圓形的玩具，拿著自己的奶嘴也可以玩很久。  
London是個天使寶寶，不怎麼哭，能吃能睡，又很容易逗笑。他睡得多，Bucky自然有更多時間可以工作或經營粉絲團，Steve也不用半夜醒來給孩子泡奶，孩子狀況穩定，對雙親而言再好不過，無論生理壓力還是心理壓力都能大大減輕。

 

在London即將要滿五個月的前夕，Steve策辦的畫展也即將開幕。雖然畫展的規模不大，但是因為是Steve第一次正式掛名策展人，並且全程掌握畫展進度，是他事業重大的里程碑。開幕酒會上Bucky當然帶著London出席了，滿臉驕傲地看著Steve在台上致詞，等他走下台後給自己一個興奮的親吻。

『這是我的人生支柱，我的丈夫，James Barnes-Rogers。』Steve跟每一個貴賓介紹Bucky，手緊緊地摟著Bucky的腰，在每個偷閒的空隙吻他的臉和髮，再摸摸London的小臉蛋。London已經在Daddy的胸前睡熟了，即使是人聲鼎沸的酒會，他也照睡不誤，讓Bucky相當放心。  
「你才是我的生活動力，我的愛⋯⋯」Bucky低聲對Steve說，右手握住Steve放在他腰側的手，和他掌心相握：「我好為你驕傲，因為你一直以來都知道自己想做什麼，一直這麼努力。」  
『而你是值得我努力的原因。我也只是個普通人，我也會累啊，可是我比其他很多人都幸運。』Steve滿眼眷戀，手指輕輕撩起Bucky又長長不少的頭髮：『我有你呀。』

 

為期三個月的展期，雖然稱不上門庭若市，但是一直都有穩定的客人和販售，第一次策展就有如此成果，Steve的表現讓Carter女士和她的其他合夥人都頗為滿意，已經在和他商談下一個合適的合作畫家與展期。  
在畫展快結束前的一個週末，Steve和Bucky推著推車帶London出門散步，Steve要去畫廊取一份資料，在回家前順路繞過去一趟，卻在畫廊裡見到意料之外的訪客。

「爸爸，媽媽⋯⋯」Bucky愣在門前，走廊底的一對夫妻也剛巧抬起頭來，四目相對時，雙方都不知道如何是好。  
Steve率先打破僵局，他為Bucky推開了門，再回身摟住Bucky的肩膀，對他鼓勵地一笑：『不進去嗎？』

 

Barnes家的親子關係向來疏離，不愉快的分離和多年的斷絕聯絡，讓這場會面更是尷尬。

Steve為他們安排了休息室，準備了茶與咖啡。在他替Barnes先生倒茶時，Barnes先生忽然抬頭對Steve說：「這個畫展是你負責策展？」  
『是的，Barnes先生。』Steve有些忐忑，不知道Barnes先生有什麼表示，但對方只是點了點頭：「很不錯，恭喜你。」  
『謝⋯⋯謝謝。』Steve慌張回應，悄悄抬眼去看Bucky，Bucky睜大眼睛看著父親和Steve，一時不知道這是不是爸媽願意接受Steve的善意表示。

Steve離開休息室後，室內陷入一片尷尬的沉寂。London在推車裡睡得很熟，小小的呼吸聲成為室內唯一的聲音。Bucky垂著頭，不知道爸媽突然出現在這裡意味著什麼，也不知道能用什麼話題起頭。在家時他們之間就已經甚少談話，離家多年後更是困難。

Barnes夫人率先開口了：「Bucky，你好嗎？」  
「嗯，都挺好的現在。」Bucky抬起頭，才發現向來堅強而嚴格的媽媽雖然聲音穩定，眼眶卻已經泛起微紅，他一時慌了手腳：「媽媽⋯⋯？」  
「你過得好就好，Steve他⋯⋯他也對你好嗎？」Barnes夫人又問，Bucky立刻點頭：「他對我一直都很好的。一開始⋯⋯一開始有點辛苦，現在一切都好了，真的。」  
「那就好⋯⋯」Barnes夫人的眼神飄到一邊，望著熟睡中的London問：「這是你們的第一個孩子嗎？」  
「是的，他叫London。」話題轉到孩子身上後，Bucky的話匣子便打開了，育兒經驗比他豐富得多又是婦產科醫師的Barnes夫人，對於早產兒照護十分熟悉，給了Bucky不少實用的建議。Barnes先生一如往常的沈默寡言，只在他們聊了快一個小時之後，London醒了過來，開始哭泣討奶時，表示他們也該去用餐了，順勢結束了這場沒有預期的會面。

 

在Barnes夫婦離開倫敦前，他們又見了一次面，Barnes夫婦邀請Steve跟他們一同用餐，邁出了接納的第一步。  
跟爸爸媽媽見面，讓他們知道自己現在過得很好，他做了忠於自己的選擇也是正確的選擇，讓Bucky感覺多年來沈積於胸的遺憾和失望終於煙消雲散。

過往的烏雲已完全散去，眼前所見的陽光再也不含一絲陰霾。


	12. Buck & Lion直播間之萬聖夜特別篇（《以愛成家》番外1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇之萬聖節

晚安，今天是萬聖節，你們有出去要糖果嗎？

今天我和Steve的裝扮是奧地利皇室的軍禮服，這是為了搭配我家三個可愛的小朋友。我知道有很多長期以來的粉絲一直叨唸著很久沒見到他們三個了，隨著小孩漸漸長大，他們不再是「長得都一樣」的嬰兒了，不方便再讓他們的長相曝光，請見諒。但今天是萬聖節，他們有特殊的妝容與服裝，我想是可以讓他們來跟大家打聲招呼。  
你們的彈幕刷太快了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！好啦寶貝們來跟大家說說話。

今年的裝扮是歐洲宮廷風，這是我的大兒子London要求的，Liberty和Lavender自然是求之不得。我們花了將近半年的時間，到處請教別人，從圖書館借了無數本書，家裡的工作室堆滿了布料與針線，做出這三件華麗的、London口中的「茜茜公主的歐式洛可可風晚禮服」，還搭配上閃亮的舞會面具，他們三個簡直是愛不釋「身」啊！

這位穿著深藍色禮服的小可愛就是我的London，他牽著的是Liberty，咦？Lavender？Lavender？啊我的小甜心我抓住你啦！沒錯，這位穿著桃紅色禮服，面具上還畫著小魚的就是我們家Lavender。為什麼有小魚呀？你們看得出來這款禮服和髮色是哪位迪士尼公主的風格嗎？

謝謝大家的誇讚，寶貝們來跟大家說謝謝，然後我們就出去要糖果囉！  
　

✪　　　　　✪　　　　　✪

 

半年前。

 

「Daddy，我想跟你討論萬聖節。」London站在Bucky的工作室門口，似乎有些侷促不安。  
Bucky聽完他的要求，睜大了眼，立刻陷入了煩惱。

往年Rogers家的萬聖節扮裝一直都是自己製作，但London這次要求的「茜茜公主的歐式洛可可風晚禮服」難度遠遠高出過去，還好他提早半年就說出自己的想望，Bucky和Steve得以有較寬裕的時間四處查找資料、詢問有經驗人士，甚至還到Steve老同學開的服裝工作室求教。  
家裡的工作室有好幾個月的時間都堆滿布料，十歲的London已經夠大了，可以自己掌握針線，負責縫製Bucky已經畫好定位的亮晶晶裝飾，七歲的Liberty可以負責遞工具，五歲的Lavender只能在旁邊歡樂地跳來跳去而已。

 

Steve和Bucky最後偷懶，沒有親手縫製自己的衣服，還是為了全家人的風格一致性而租了軍禮服。他們在萬聖節的夜晚出去要糖果，穿著華麗的大裙襬其實不好走動，但一家人如此盛重的裝扮，引來路人讚嘆與好奇的目光，讓兩個小女孩非常開心，一路拉著自己的裙擺不停地轉圈圈。倒是一開始提議的London有點侷促，緊緊跟在Bucky身旁，牽著Bucky的手。

 

他們拜訪了三戶人家後，在第四戶人家門前遇到了London的同學Mike，Mike一家似乎是走蔬菜路線，Mike扮成一顆大南瓜，他爸媽分別扮成茄子與番茄。  
雙方寒暄了一下，Mike的爸爸要離開前，對London以一種開玩笑的語氣說：「小男生穿裙子，以後很可能會分化成omega喔！」  
Steve臉色一沉，立刻回應：『分化成omega又怎樣呢？』  
Bucky碰了碰丈夫的手肘安撫他，彎起嘴角回應：「我是omega，我不覺得有什麼不好。如果有什麼不好，應該去改變造成『做omega很辛苦』這件事的原因，而不是從逼迫孩子不能穿自己喜歡的衣服開始。」  
對方家長自知失言，尷尬地笑了笑就牽著孩子要走，臨走前Mike還伸手摸了摸London裙擺上的紗，羨慕地看了London一眼。

London仰起頭望著他的Daddy，Bucky對他溫柔一笑，摸摸他的臉頰說：「我看你的糖果籃還有很多空間，我們再走三個路口吧？」  
他大力點頭，拉起自己的裙擺，跟上他的Papa與Daddy的腳步。

 

✪　　　　　✪　　　　　✪

 

至今仍記得我十歲那年的復活節，我忐忑地跟我的Daddy說，半年後的萬聖節，我想要穿茜茜公主的歐式洛可可風晚禮服，因為上個月我們剛看了音樂劇《Elizabeth》，我覺得她的禮服超美，我非常想要穿穿看。  
他聽了立刻皺起眉——因為那衣服很難做，可是外面賣的又沒有10歲男童的尺寸。

在那個A與B與O已經在法律上平等，但「男性最好還是成為alpha」的魔咒仍在我們身邊徘徊不去的年代。做為家裡孩子中唯一的男孩，我聽過各式各樣「幫助男孩未來不會分化成omega」的奇怪秘方，普通一點的像是「不給男孩穿粉色與蕾絲服裝」，詭異一點的像是「男孩與女孩不共用餐盤」，彷彿「omega」是一種感染疾病，需要打上一劑又一劑的預防針。  
然而我的雙親從來沒有用任何奇怪的限制加諸在我身上，他們對孩子們的要求就是「不傷害別人、對你自己的人生有貢獻」。在這個目標底下，我和妹妹們做什麼奇怪的嘗試，在他們眼裡都值得鼓勵。  
⋯⋯

沒有受限的童年是難得的，但沒有受限的童年才足夠遼闊。  
我感謝我的Papa與Daddy，從來沒有用既有的社會框架限制我的嘗試與探索，永遠做我的指引者與支持者，替我擋開所有朝我而來的風雨和利劍。

這篇論文獻給Mr. Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers與Mr. James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers，無數的愛與感謝。  
謝謝你們一直做我的燈塔，讓我的世界始終有光。

——引自劍橋大學社會學系London Brooklyn Barnes-Rogers博士論文謝辭


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky長相終於曝光了，故事也到了尾聲。

London在一歲一個月大的時候，邁出了人生的第一步。

那是一個平日的晚上，Steve和Bucky坐在客廳看電影，London原本趴在地上玩著小火車，在兩人腳邊爬來爬去，興高采烈。Bucky一半心思在看電影，另一半心思在London身上，時不時就垂首去看兒子是不是還安好。  
電影進入精彩劇情時，兩人正屏氣凝神的時候，Steve突然感覺一雙小手按著自己的小腿，他低頭一瞧，London正扶著他的腿站起身，他原以為小傢伙又要爬到自己的腿上玩蹺蹺板，稍微調整了位置好讓London能爬上來時，London卻沒有下一步動作。

數秒後，彷彿下定了什麼決心，London朝電視機的方向跨出了一步，頓了半晌，又跨出了第二步、第三步。

 

『Buck！你看！』Steve立刻直起身，一手去拿放在一旁的手機開始錄影，等他打開鏡頭時，London已經走到了電視機前，他扶著電視櫃，轉過身來，對著Steve和Bucky咧出大大的笑臉。  
Bucy已經滑下沙發，蹲在地上對London張開了雙手：「寶貝，來，來Daddy這裏好嗎？」  
London只猶豫了一下，很快又跨出一步，這次他急著向Bucky奔來，加快了步伐後不甚穩，跌跌撞撞地，幾步路後直接跌進Bucky懷裡。  
Bucky一把將他抱起，猛轉了一大圈，London樂得咯咯直笑，Bucky又將他摟緊，低頭連連吻了好幾下他的面頰。

 

喜不自禁的Bucky當晚就將London第一次走路的影片傳上了粉絲頁，然而隔天早上他打開粉絲頁時，被暴增的留言與粉絲數嚇了好大一跳。  
怎麼？大家看到London走路這麼興奮嗎？Bucky疑惑地點開留言，看了幾句後又急急打開影片，才發現影片最後自己抱起London時，整張臉清楚地曝光在鏡頭下，他一心一意看著兒子，卻忽略了這件事。

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky咬著嘴唇抬頭望向剛收拾好早餐餐盤，朝他走來的丈夫，有些懊悔自己過於粗心大意地說：「我昨天傳London走路的影片到粉絲頁時，沒注意到我自己也出鏡了。」  
Steve也愣了下，昨天Bucky傳影片時他正在給London換尿布和睡前清牙齒，他錄完影片之後忙著親親抱抱London，自然也沒有重新看過一次。

 

自從粉絲團人氣逐漸攀升，要求Bucky露臉的粉絲也是越來越多，Bucky曾經跟Steve就這件事討論過，兩人一直都是比較謹慎的人，尤其在處理跟彼此有關的事情時。兩人都覺得最好還是盡量減少Bucky本身的曝光程度，把粉絲團的重點放在育兒與omega自我照護的相關議題，聊到自家趣事時多用文字描述就好，但沒想到還是防不勝防。

『沒關係啦，這沒什麼，我們又不是什麼大名人，曝光長相沒關係的。』Steve湊過來瞄了幾眼Bucky的手機，在Bucky額頭輕吻了幾下：『只是你太好看了，未來可能會造成很多粉絲為了你而來，我可以現在就先生氣嗎？』  
「可以，你當然可以。」Bucky笑了起來，摟住Steve的脖子回吻他，試圖讓自己也安下心來。

 

事情雖然沒像Steve說的那麼輕描淡寫，還是有些專門追蹤網路名人小道消息的網站特地做了報導，把Bucky面容的截圖放在報導最前，誇張地形容「Facebook人氣王終於曝光真容，清俊長相掀起轟動，引粉絲瘋狂追捧」，但也就最初那幾天粉絲數成對數成長比較驚人，風波過去後，他們的生活又回到平淡無波的日常。Bucky開始會在直播時出鏡，但從來不把這件事當成賣點之一，粉絲久了也就漸漸習以為常。

 

到倫敦的第十年，他們終於買下第一棟屬於自己的房子，在倫敦的郊區，有著小小牧場的獨棟別墅。  
Bucky牽著三歲的Liberty到牧場裡看小馬時，London早就已經在那裡奔跑了不知道多少圈，渾身沾滿了牧草。Steve抱著剛滿週歲的小女兒Lavender跟在後面，Lavender急著要跟哥哥姊姊一起玩，掙扎著下了地後，便迫不及待地，邁著小小的步伐跑了起來。

Steve走到Bucky身後，摟住他的腰，Bucky放鬆了身子貼著他的胸口，一起望著三個孩子歡樂地在新家後院裡追逐，兩人默默無言，嘴角卻都不約而同地泛起笑意。

 

平淡無波，Steve總喜歡說他們生活是平淡無波的，Bucky也一直贊同。他們不過就是過著誰都能過的日子，白天在工作崗位上奮鬥，夜晚和親密家人相偎，並沒有什麼驚人的不同。

但跟心愛的人在一起，平淡無波卻是一生所求。


End file.
